Non-volatile memory systems that maintain the state of a memory are known. However, electrical power is typically required to change the state of the memory. Devices having identifying or other data, such as operational parameters, stored in memory may be connected to a network. A computer connected to the network may read the device data from the memory, and perform an operation, such as registering the device in the network, using the identifying or other data. The computer may store send data to the device memory. The stored data may include proprietary data or particular operational parameters that may affect the performance of the connected device. The device memory requires power to be applied whenever data is to be read or whenever data is being written to the memory. As a result, power must constantly be applied to the device. If the device has non-volatile memory, when the device is disconnected from the network it may have proprietary data stored in the device. If the device is connected to another network, the network may access the proprietary data, or alternatively, be unable to recognize the device due to the changed operating parameters or other changed data stored in the device memory.